howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden World
|Chieftain = Toothless |Dragons = |Wildlife = Coral |Plantlife = Fungi Mushroom |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Last Appearance = School of Dragons |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Hidden World is the major and titular location that is featured in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Official Description Development Geography The Hidden World is located within a massive volcanic caldera that serves as a gateway to an endless maze of chambers and tunnels, which in turn work their way around the world.DeBlois, Dean. I'm Dean DeBlois, director of the How To Train Your Dragon movies, and can't wait for you to see our third movie this March. AMA!. (June 7, 2018). Reddit. This subterranean world contains bioluminescent fungi, as well as coral and bright crystals. Notable Places The Caldera Mushroom Forest King Island Hidden World Annex Hidden World Caverns Appearances How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Stoick the Vast believed that the Hidden World is a location where all dragons come from and planned to seal it off to stop the fighting between humans and dragons. Hiccup confided in Astrid about finding the Hidden World so that everyone in their tribe could live in peace. The pair eventually discovered it while searching for Toothless on Stormfly before being chased out by the dragons that reside there, which made Hiccup realize that humans would never be welcomed in the Hidden World. Following the death of Grimmel the Grisly and the defeat of the Warlords, Hiccup and the rest of the Hooligan Tribe decided to send all of their dragons to the Hidden World, so that no human can ever find and harm them. About a decade later, Hiccup and Astrid take their two children, Zephyr and Nuffink, to the entrance of the Hidden World, where they find Toothless, the Light Fury, Stormfly, and the Night Light hatchlings. Games School of Dragons The Hidden World appears in ''School of Dragons in "The Hidden World" expansion. Specifically, a section called the "Hidden World Annex" appears on the School of Dragons Island. Later, another entrance is revealed on New Berk, containing a Hobgobbler Nest, in the Expansion, "Curse of the Hobgobbler". ''Dragons: Rise of Berk SPECIAL SEARCHES WITH TOOTHLESS The Hidden World first appeared as a special searchable location in December 2018. LIGHT FURY SEARCHES In 2019, the Light Fury was released in game as a searching dragon similar to Toothless. She is able to search the Hidden World for specific dragon individuals at certain levels. 'Light Fury Hidden World Searches''' LEVEL TIME EXTRA BAGS ' '''RESOURCES ' '''DRAGONS Level 1 5 hours 20 minutes 60 115 36 10,000 10,000 Dustbrawler Level 10 6 hours 63 120 37 12,000 12,000 Meatlug's Offspring Thunderdrum Level 15 8 hours 68 128 39 15,000 15,000 Soaring Sidekick Typhoomerang Level 20 18 hours 105 199 61 17,000 17,000 Kick-off Terrors Raincutter Level 25 12 hours 20 minutes 107 204 63 20,000 20,000 Melting Wing Sliquifier Level 30 13 hours 20 minutes 122 231 71 50,000 50,000 Mistmenace Flightmare Level 35 15 hours 20 minutes 125 238 73 100,000 100,000 Hackagift Thunderpede Level 39 18 hours 128 244 76 150,000 150,000 Deepfreeze Hotburple Level 45 19 hours 135 259 79 200,000 200,000 Gobstinker Scuttleclaw Level 51 20 hours 146 276 85 250,000 250,000 Schmoozer Thornridge Level 53 22 hours 150 280 85 300,000 300,000 Nightwatch Silkspanner Level 56 1 day 160 290 97 1,200,000 1,200,000 Sawtooth Tide Glider Level 61 1 day 1 hour 340 450 180 2,500,000 2,500,000 Lavender Skrill Thunderclaw Silkspanner Level 65 1 day 4 hours 350 455 184 4,500,000 4,500,000 Bludcrest Sweet Death Groncicle Level 70 1 day 5 hours 360 460 188 5,000,000 5,000,000 Moldruffle Shovelhelm Submaripper Level 73 1 day 7 hours 370 465 192 8,000,000 8,000,000 Gloomshadow Armorwing Ripwrecker Level 77 1 day 7 hours 375 470 194 8,500,000 8,500,000 Stokehead Groncicle Level 81 1 day 10 hours 380 470 196 12,500,000 12,500,000 Coldsnap Threadtail Grapple Grounder Level 84 1 day 11 hours 390 475 200 15,000,000 15,000,000 Chartooth Windgnasher Sentinel Level 89 1 day 13 hours 400 480 1,204 18,000,000 18,000,000 Mildew's Misery Gobsucker Sword Stealer Level 94 1 day 13 hours 410 485 208 20,000,000 20,000,000 Cagecruncher Prickleboggle Windstriker Level 96 1 day 13 hours 415 490 210 21,000,000 21,000,000 Wrylite Sword Stealer Level 99 1 day 14 hours 420 490 212 22,000,000 22,000,000 Thump Triple Stryke Snow Wraith Trivia *The Hidden World is a famous myth/legend from the distant seas. It is sometimes called "a world beyond the sunset"."HTTYD3 Pannel: A Long Summary" (Date Posted - June 17, 2018). Tumblr. *The Hidden World appears to be an incredibly ancient location due to how massive the stalagmites and stalactites are. This is because rock formations take billions and billions of years to grow just half of the size of the ones that are shown in the film. *Dean DeBlois first imagined the Hidden World in a dream as a hole in the sea.Hidden World Revealed: DreamWorks Dragons at TIFF. (Date Published - September 24, 2018). Berk's Grapevine. *Hiccup and Astrid are the only named Vikings to have ventured into and out from the Hidden World. *According to Simon Otto, more than 65,000 dragons reside in the Hidden World.Wolfe, Jennifer. (Date Published - February 13, 2019). How To Design an Infinite Number of Dragons in DreamWorks Animation's 'The Hidden World'. Animation World Network. *According to Brad Lewis, New Berk is supposed to be the mirror image of the Hidden World. References Site Navigation Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Caves Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Locations